My Home
by TARDISlover3
Summary: When newly orphaned Elsa Winters moves to Burgess to live with her Aunt and Uncle she doesn't think things could get any worse. But they do. Now she has to try and be "normal" for everyone else, always putting on a brave face. She can't even reveal she's being bullied. Then she meets Jack, a boy she hopes she can trust. Will he be able to help her Let it Go? Modern Jelsa no powers.
1. Chapter 1

My Home

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hey guys, so I was inspired to write this by a song, Winter Sleep by Olivia Lufkin, so I hope you enjoy. Sorry if I'm not in the best mood, my mouth is killing me. Brackets were rearranged and new ones were put in, plus they didn't snip the whole wire so it pokes the top of my mouth when I move my mouth around. And I can't get the wax far enough in my mouth to cover the end of the wire. It stinks. Anyway, enjoy.

 _Flashing lights. Police cars. Wool blankets. Sirens. So many sirens._

 _Someone takes my arm and leads me away from the scene. The police suspect it was an accident. I know better; it was murder._

I gasp and shoot up out of my bed. My face is tear streaked and red.

It takes a moment for me to realize I'm not back in Arendelle. I'm here in Burgess. Safe. I look around the room, trying to convince my brain it's my old room. But it's not. Boxes are piled up in the corner, barely anything is unpacked, and the walls are white. No familiar shots of blue. Nothing.

When I moved here last week, I thought things would be different. I thought I would stop having nightmares. So far, nothing has changed. It's like my brain still thinks I'm in danger, still in Arendelle. I'm not.

I grab my phone from the floor where it was charging, and check the time. 2:56 am. I groan and fall back onto the mattress. My head is pounding, and I close my eyes, trying to fall asleep. So far, nothing.

Eventually, the heavy veil of sleep drifts over me, and I finally sleep, my dreams plagued with fire and pain.

The next morning...

My Aunt and Uncle gave my sister and I a week before we had to go back to school. Back to pretending we were normal, and not some orphans with dead parents. It's almost Halloween, so although everyone else will be new, we will be even more new. How wonderful.

I push the covers off my frame and walk to my closet, which is full thanks to me being smart and unpacking my clothes when I got here. I select the outfit I had planned for the first day; my icy blue shirt with the words "Cuz I'm da Emcee, dats why" written in marker on the front, and blue jeans. After being the Emcee for our school talent show last year, I stuck with that phrase, and then wrote it on this shirt. Kinda corny, but it's still one of my favorite outfits.

I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth, rub in my acne wash and French braid my hair before picking up my sapphire blue backpack and heading downstairs to the kitchen where Anna, my cousin Rapunzel and my Aunt and Uncle are waiting.

Rapunzel smiles at me and gives me a hug. "You ready for school today?" She asks. She and I are both seniors in high school, so she told me shed show me around. Poor Anna's a junior, meaning she's going to have to find someone else to help her.

I nod, and slide into a seat next to Anna. Aunt Rose sets a plate of steaming waffles in front of me, and I smile and nod my thanks. She smiles back and kisses the top of my head. It's nice, but she isn't mom.

I eat my waffles in silence, then stand up. I chug down a glass of orange juice and grab my backpack. Rapunzel and Ann follow suit and head towards the door.

Before I leave, Uncle Mark gives me a hug. "Good luck on your first day, kiddo."

I smile, and nod. Then I head out the door into the rain. The world seems to be reflecting my mood right now. I catch up to Rapunzel and Anna, who are chatting it up. I'm too busy worrying to join in on the conversation.

When we finally reach the school, I give Anna a hug and watch her walk down the hall towards the junior section.

Rapunzel and I go pick up my schedule, then she gives me directions to my first class. We don't have any classes together until after lunch, so I'll be on my own for a while. But by now I'm used to that.

I'm heading towards chemistry, when a blue and brown blur slams into me, knocking me onto the ground and sending my books everywhere. Great.

The blur picks itself up, and only then do I realize that it's not a blur, but a guy. He has silvery white hair thats extremely messed up, and blue eyes. He's wearing a fading blue sweatshirt and brown pants that go to about mid calf.

The guy scrambles to pick up my books, then holds a hand out to me. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going." His voice is deeper than I would have expected, but it has a sort of melody to it that makes me hang onto every words that spills out of his full lips.

I take his hand and pull myself up. When we touch, a spark flies up my arm and I drop his hand in surprise. "It's alright." I say, brushing myself off. "I could have been more careful."

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Actually, my name is Elsa Winters, not 'new', and I just moved here from Norway last week."

The boy chuckles at my a lame attempt at a joke. "I see. My name's Jack Frost. Welcome to Burgess."

He extends his arm, and I give him a firm handshake. Once again, sparks race up my arm and I release my hand, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Thank you. If you will excuse me, I've got to get to chemistry."

"How ironic! I have chemistry too! Mind if I accompany you?" He's strangely polite, which is not what I'd expect from the way the other students are looking at him like he is some deity.

I nod, and we walk down the hall and take a left. We enter a room filled with beakers and test tubes. I sit down at a table towards the back, and Jack sits down next to me. Whatever.

Lunch time...

A few hours later I walk into the cafeteria, and am faced with the greatest challenge known to man; finding a place to sit.

I'm just about to sit at an empty table in the back, when Rapunzel calls me over to a table where a red headed girl, a brown haired guy with a goatee, another brown haired boy, a brunette with violet, teal and green streaks, a short blonde haired boy, and a blue-gray haired boy sit. I nod and make my way over.

I sit down next to Rapunzel, and she introduces me to Merida, Flynn, Hiccup, Tooth, Sandy and Aster -though he prefers the name Bunny. I smile at them, and give them each a handshake.

"Jack should be here in a minute. He was pulled back in class." Flynn says.

"Oh, you mean Jack Frost? I met him earlier today."

Bunny snorts. "What'd he do? Crash into you?" The guy has a thick Australian accent, which makes a few of his words hard to distinguish, but I figure it out.

"Actually, yes."

Tooth snorts and nudges Bunny teasingly. He rolls his eyes. "Jack and Bunny have sort of a rocky relationship." Tooth explains.

I nod. Soon after, Jack sits down in the empty space next to me. "Hey guys."

They all nod hello, and continue eating. I shake my head and turn my attention to my food.

"So Elsa, what made you move here?" Bunny asks. I freeze, my brain shifting to that night. I shake the memory away.

Tooth swats Bunny. "Bunny!" She hisses.

"I'd rather not say. It's personal."

Bunny is about to say something else, but Tooth covers his mouth with her hand. "We respect that."

I nod, grateful. We go back to awkward silence. Finally, the bell rings and I'm saved from anymore awkward and personal conversations.

Rapunzel walks me to my next class, and we both sit at the back.

We're supposed to be reading, but my mind keeps drifting to that night. Tears spring in my eyes, and I flash the signal, asking if I can use the bathroom. The teacher hands me a hall pass and I'm on my way.

I head to the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror, tears now slowly freely. I need to pull it together. Here, I need to be the strong and put together Elsa who isn't afraid of anything. It's not that easy.

I wipe my eyes and sniff, then splash some cold water on my face. I wipe my face with a paper towel the head back to class.

I place the pass on the teacher's desk and sit back down.

I'm maybe a fourth through my book when a triangle of paper lands on the words I'm reading. I look behind me and see Jack, gesturing with his hands to get me to open it. I obey, and read the words he's written there.

 _Everything alright?_

I pull out a pencil and write my answer.

 _I'm fine._

I toss the paper behind me and return to my book. At least I try to. The red of my memories stains the paper, making it hard for me to read anything but the words of the past.

This year is going to be awful.


	2. Chapter 2

My Home

A Jelsa Fanfiction

 _First the smell of smoke. Then the flames. Two figures. Both unrecognizable._

I jerk my head up off the desk, panting. I must have fallen asleep while reading. Tears sting my eyes, and I wipe them away. I need to stay strong. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..._

I glance at the clock, and see that it's almost time to go to my last class before I have choir. I signed up online so I could get in. Music is the only thing I can really lose myself in.

The bell rings moments after and I pick myself up out of the seat. My moves aren't really thought about, I just do them. I'm like a robot. Programmed to do things I don't even have to think about.

Jack meets me up in the hall, walking right next to me. It's making me seriously uncomfortable, and I'm getting dirty looks from all the blonde cookie cutter Barbie dolls lining the hall. Wonderful, my first day at school and I'm already being blacklisted.

I walk into Journalism, and sit down more towards the front this time. None of the kids I met at lunch are in this class, not even Rapunzel, so when the girl who looks like the leader of the barbies sits down at the desk next to mine, I'm totally on my own.

"So, what's with you and Jack?" She asks in a snooty tone. I'm taken aback, and it's a while before I get my bearings.

"Excuse me?"

"Dont play coy, I saw you guys in the hallway, and at lunch and this morning. What's going on?"

"Nothing I swear, I only just met him today!"

"Liar! Listen loser, Jack is off limits and mine."

"Actually, I'm pretty certain he's single, and is not off limits to anyone."

"Shut up! If you try to do anything, and I mean an-y-thing to get to him, I will make your life miserable. You have been warned."

Then she gets up out of the seat and moves towards the back. Great, now I'm being threatened by "pretty people". As if this day could get any better.

The teacher finally comes in and starts the lesson. "Welcome students. Today, we're going to write a story based on what you see from this video I'm about to show you now." He clicks the link on his smartboard, and the video begins to play.

"Welcome to Arendelle news." The announcer says. I freeze up. This can't be good. "Tonight, we're going to be showing you one of this little town's tragic tales. The death of Idun and Agdar Winters."

My eyes are now as wide as saucers. No, no, no, no, no, no. No. This is not happening.

"What started off as the smell of smoke soon became a roaring fire. The only survivors were their children, Anna and Elsa Winters."

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

People are now whispering, and I catch my name amongst the sound. My face is red, and I'm tearing up.

"Here is an interview with the eldest child, Elsa Winters that was taken at the scene.."

KILL ME NOW.

"Elsa, how do you think this happened?" The footage is a crying me, shivering in a wool blanket.

"It wasn't an accident. It was foul play. Murder."

Kids are starting to laugh, and I really am crying now. Why is this happening to me?

The teacher turns off the video and glares at the students. "Elsa I am so sorry. I didn't realize they would be talking about you."

"It's alright." I say, and wipe my eyes. "May I please have a hall pass?"

He nods, and hands it to me. I quickly getting out of the room and head to the closest empty classroom I can find. I duck in there, and place my head in my knees as I cry my eyes out.

The door opens a minute later, and I struggle to sit up and wipe my eyes, hoping that no one sees me. Jack comes in, and sits down next to me. This guy is following me everywhere!

"Are you ok?" He asks.

I sit up straighter and wipe my eyes. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Are you sure, because-"

"I'm fine, Jack! Could you please just leave me alone?"

"Elsa, don't put walls up. Talk to me. I can-"

"Get out and leave me alone!"

Jack stands up. "Ok, ok. I'm here if you wanna talk."

He leaves the room, and I cry again. This is not the worst day of my life, but it's close. Too close for comfort.

Choir

Eventually, I pick myself up and put the pass on the desk. The bell rings and I move to choir. Stiff as a robot, mindless as a robot. Maybe if someone cuts me open, there won't be bones and muscles, there will be metal parts and wires. Maybe.

When I make it to choir, the teacher calls me up. A few people from my last class are here, even the girl who spoke to me about Jack earlier, and I hear a few snickers behind me. I try to shrug them off and stand up a little straighter.

"Elsa, since you're new, I just wanted to welcome you to choir and let you know that we will do everything we can to make youfeel welcome. Isn't that right?"

"Yes." The class drones. I sigh.

"Thank you." I sit down next to Rapunzel.

"So, how are classes so far?" She hairs to me while the teacher move too announcements.

"Not so good. Who's that girl?" I ask, and point to the girl who threatened me.

"That's Rose. Her cronies are Ella and Alice. They think they rule the school."

"I see." Great.

After school...

On the way home, Anna is chatting with Punzie (Rapunzel's nickname) about what she did in school. I push last the and walk straight home.

Aunt Rose and Uncle Mark are waiting for us by the door, and they wrap us in hugs. "How was it?" They ask.

"Alright." I say, and go inside. I leave my shoes by the door and walk upstairs.

When I get to my room, I shut the door, finally able to put my mask away. My face breaks, and tears run down my face as I remember all the things that happened today.

Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

My Home

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hello peoples! Hope ur ready for chapter 3 cuz I certainly am! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Remember how I said that things _might_ be better tomorrow? Yeah, think again.

Here's a look at my "wonderful" first week at school, starting with Tuesday...

Chemistry: Have a giant textbook almost dropped on my hand!

Math: Forced to solve an impossible problem on the board while other students laugh and whisper about me!

History: Whispered about!

Lunch: Ignored everyone!

Language Arts: Nearly dozed off again wallowing in my own misery!

Journalism: Enjoyed an hour of interviewing people, only to have all the stuff about me "Anonymously" put on Instagram!

Choir: Solo auditions! Whoop-dee-do.

On second thought, maybe I'll spare you the rest of my week and just skip to Friday.  
_ (Now that I'm using a computer I can actually do line breaks!)

"You cannot be serious." I say to Punzie, who just giggles. Punzie and Anna are asking me to go with them to "Dukes", a dance club that is open pretty much all night. Everyone is going to be there, even Anna, although I made her swear she wouldn't touch anything without Punzie's consent.

"Oh come on! You need to get out more! Have some fun!"

"Plus, your future boyfriend will be there!" Anna squeals.

"Future boyfriend? What are you girls going on about?" I ask, and raise a brow.

Punzie and Anna give each other a look, then turn back to me. "His name starts with a J..." Punzie starts.

"Ends with a K..." Anna says.

"And has the opposite of heater in the middle!" Punzie bursts out. (Thank you to joyfuljellybean for sending me that riddle!)

What? "J...K... opposite of heater, which would mean it's cold, so the only think that does that is an A.C! J, A, C, K!" My brain processes the letters, and I freeze. "No, no. You guys are crazy."

"Just like you two are crazy in love..." Anna says.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yes it does! Now come on Elsa, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeee?"

"No."

Anna frowns. "Of course. All you do is stay locked up in your room all day. we should have suspected that tonight would be no different. Come on Punzie, we need to get ready." The two of them walk out of my room.

I flop down on my bed and sigh. Maybe a party would be good for me... Elsa, no. It wouldn't. But Anna was so excited! ARGH! FINE!

I get into the shower and turn on some really loud music. I wash my hair, then turn off the water. I then blow dry my hair and apply some icy blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, pink blush and darkish red lipstick. After that I curl my hair, and I can move onto the next step: choosing what to wear. X(

I exit the bathroom and step up to my closet. Eventually, I choose a white dress covered in lace with a gold collar. At the waist, tiny triangles are cut out reveling my skin. It's nice, but not so fancy that it looks like I'm trying too much. I put on the dress and pair it with some white flats and I'm all set.  
_

The second I step into the club, I wrinkle my nose. Alcohol, disgusting.

I can't find anyone here. No Jack, Punzie, Anna, Merida, Hiccup, Bunny, Sandy, Flynn or Tooth. I move forward, trying to find them amongst the dancing people, but I bump into someone. I groan.

Pitch Black. School's slacking, drinking, smoking, and all together awful bully. He grabs my wrist. Man does he have a tight grip! "Hey girl."

"Hi, can you let go of me?" Stupid, I know. But what else was I supposed to say?

"You busy tonight?" What, does he only know how to speak in phrases made up of two to three words?

"Actually, yes I am, so if if you could please-"

"I don't think so." Two to four words then.

He pulls me towards and I struggle to pull away from him. It doesn't work. There's only one thing left to do.

I draw my leg up and knee him where it counts.

Pitch howls and let's go of my wrist. I take that moment as an escape and run across the room. I'm running so fast I bump into another guy. Please let him be decent...

Oh thank gosh. It's just Jack. "Sorry." I say.

"It's ok. I didn't think you were going to be here."

"Neither did I. It was kind of a last minute decision."

"I see." One of my favorites, Problem by Ariana Grande, comes on and I start nodding my head to the beat. Jack grins. "Wanna dance?"

I shrug, and we move out to the dance floor. The guy has some pretty good moves!

We dance to another song after that, and then another and another and another until I'm officially worn out. I glance at the clock. 10:59. Yeesh!

I excuse myself, and Jack offers to walk me home. I agree, and we make our way outside. We're maybe 20 yards from my house when we're stopped by Pitch and a few of his cronies, Hans, Mordue, Scar and Jafar. Great. They form a kind of triangle, with Pitch at the front.

"Well, well, well," Pitch says. "Look what we have here."

Because I'm so evil, I'm just gonna leave it there and torture you guys till tomorrow. I'm tired anyway. Jelsa for life peoples! 3:)


	4. Chapter 4

My Home

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hey peoples! I know I didn't update yesterday, but I was wrapping things up with one of my other books and yeah. But good news! I got that wire clipped! I am now pain free! Sort of. The damage that wire did still needs to heal, but whatever. I'll stop talking now and let you do some reading.

Chapter 4

Last time I checked, I was about to say goodbye to my very existence on earth. Jack and I stand in front of five _massive_ guys; Pitch, Hans, Jafar, Scar and Mordue. Yeah, our days our numbered. On second thought, make that hours.

I hold up my hands in surrender. "Now guys, don't do anything you might regret..." It's official; I'm horrible at talking to guys like Pitch.

Pitch smirks and jerks his head to the right. I guess that's a signal, because the other guys run towards us. Great.

Jafar and Hans tackle Jack, who struggles to get them off. While that's happening, Scar runs up to me. OH! I have that pepper spray in my purse! Call me paranoid if you want, but I thought it would be a good idea when I left the house.

I pull the spray out and shake. The deadly stuff comes out when I squeeze the nozzle, and it meets it's target; Scar's eyes. He screams and backs off, rubbing his eyes. I cheer, but it's distinguished when Pitch runs up to me.

I take a quick glance at Jack, who seems to have gotten rid of Jafar-he's lying on the ground unconscious- and is now punching Hans repeatedly in the face. My distraction costs me, and I'm suddenly falling towards the ground on account of being tackled by Pitch. I twist as best I can so my head won't get bashed up, and the pepper spray falls out of my hand, five feet away from me.

Pitch is hovering a few inches above me, and I can smell his breath. Man he needs a mint!

"Not so smart now, are you?" He asks. I cringe as he strokes my cheek. I try and reach for the spray, but my arm's only about 2 feet six inches, and I can't reach it. I grunt in frustration.

I clench my fist. I can't believe I'm about to do this...

I swing my arm up and punch Pitch's nasty, graying face.

He falls back in surprise, and I stand up. I scoop the spray off the ground and run over to Jack, who just knocked Hans out. I help him up. "Let's get out of here!" I say, and we run down the street.

We make it to my house in record time, and I collapse against the door. "That," I say as I try and catch my stolen breath. "Was not what I had in mind when I left that party."

"Lucky for us those guys were so stupid." He grins a little.

"I guess so. Well, thanks for everything. Goodnight."

Before I turn to go inside, Jack drops a kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight." There is now a tingle where his mouth once was.

He leaves me there, stunned.  
~

The weekend was my savior. Until it ended. Now I'm back in school and am miserable as ever.

Rose has been threatening me. A lot. I seriously have to look over my shoulder constantly to make sure she isn't stalking me or something.

I never really thought she would actually go through with her threats when she threatened me, but I guess I was totally wrong, because on Monday at lunch, she pours a whole carton of chocolate milk on my head!

I shriek and stand up abruptly. Laughter rises from the other tables, who saw the whole thing and my cheeks burn. I will not cry. I will _not_ cry.

"Sorry! I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing!" I roll my eyes as Punzie tries to dry my clothes off with a paper towel.

"What the heck, Rose?!" Jack says, and Tooth puts an arm out to stop him from doing something rash.

"Its ok Jack. I'm fine. Now if you guys will excuse me, I need to go clean myself up." I push my way past everyone and head towards the girls bathroom.

I stop at the sink, and let my tears fall. The result is little dripping noises as they hit the porcelain.

The door to the bathroom opens, and I suspect it to be Punzie or Merida. It's actually Anna.

She stops in her tracks when she sees me, covered in chocolate milk and crying my eyes out. "Are," She gulps. "Are you ok?" She asks me.

I'm tempted to tell her no, but I can't. I just can't. "I'm fine." I say through my tears.

"Clearly you aren't. Can you please tell me what's wrong?" She asks. I shake my head. She lets out a frustrated sigh and turns to leave.

"Wait! Anna, I'm sorry. This has just been a really tough week for me, and I'm taking it out on everyone else. I'm sorry for making it look like I'm shutting you out."

"Its ok. I know it's been hard since their death. We'll get through it." She grabs a paper towel and starts rubbing my hair dry. I smile, and she smiles back. I don't need to act normal in front of my sister. She already knows. Everyone else, that's a different story.

(Now I'm using my kindle, so just skip to right before dismissal)

At the moment I'm having a tug of war with my backpack. It's stuck inside my locker and won't come out. I pull on it as hard as I can, and finally the backpack comes free, sending me sprawling backwards onto the tile floor.

My books go flying as well, one skidding to a stop at the feet of who else but Rose Briar, Ella Cinder and Alice Wonderland.

The one now currently at their feet isn't just any textbook. No way, it's a book of memories. It has old photos from when I was little, some old love letters from dad to mom, and other memos like ticket stubs and 3-D glasses.

Rose picks it up off the floor and examines it. "Hmm. Interesting. I think I'll keep it."

"No! Rose, that is the only thing I have left of my parents. Please give it back." I make a grab for it once I get off the floor, but she holds it away from me.

"No." Then she and her cronies turn around and March down the hallway, leaving me to curl up into a ball and cry.


	5. Chapter 5

My Home

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 5

On the way home, Punzie tells Anna about what happened with the chocolate milk. I can tell by the looks they're shooting my way. I try not to listen. I don't want to hear them tell me it will be alright, and that it was probably just an accident or something, and that things will look better tomorrow. Because they would be wrong. Tomorrow will never be a better day. I'm scared of tomorrow.

I just ignore them, and become Elsa the robot. Elsa, the girl without feelings. Elsa, the girl made of titanium that can't get hurt, no matter how hard everyone else tried.

When we get home, I head straight up to my room and lock the door. After throwing my near empty backpack onto the floor, I collapse onto to the bed. My pillow is now stained with tears and my face is red.

That book was the only thing I had left of my parents and my home. It was the only thing I could grab before I climbed out the window. I left everything else in the house, ad they were burned. I was wearing my favorite t shirt, which is why I still have it. But everything else in this room is new, stuff I bought back in Arendelle before I had to move to Burgess. Without the book I feel broken. Incomplete.

I hear a knock on the door, and I stand up. I open the door, expecting it to be Punzie or Anna, but it's none other than Jack Frost.

"Hey. Punzie sent me up." He explains. I nod. "Can I come in?"

I move away from the door and he follows. I sit down on my bed again and he sits down in a new desk chair across from me. I suddenly realize I'm twirling my ponytail with my index and middle fingers, so I stop and place my hands in my lap.

"What brings you here?" I ask to break the tension.

"I wanted to check up on you." I blush a bit at his words. Why would Jack care like that?

"Well I'm fine as you can see." Isn't that the overstatement of the ages.

"Elsa, please. You can tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

"I'm. Fine. You seriously don't have to worry about me."

"Elsa Winters, you had chocolate milk dumped on your head, I found you crying in an empty classroom and you were attacked by Pitch and his minions. How can you be ok after that?" I guess he doesn't know about the threats and video in Journalism. I wonder how it didn't get around to him yet.

"Jack, you don't need to worry about me! I've got it all out of control!"

"Don't shut me out Elsa! Don't keep me in the dark anymore! What is going on!?"

"Why do you care!?" I am now on the brink of tears, and I'm trying my ebst to blink them away as fast as I can. Do not cry. Do not cry.

"Because you're my friend and I care about you!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP AT ALL!" I get up off the bed. "Now get OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Don't push me away Elsa."

"Get. Out."

I push him out the door and slam it shut. I lock it too.

Then the tears fall. I make a mess of everything. Every single thing that I've ever done. I'm a walking disaster with a face. A robot. A nobody. I lean against the door, then slide down to the floor. I bury my head in my knees and cry myself to sleep on the floor.  
~

When I get to school the next day, I make a point of ignoring Jack. I ignore him through chemistry, and then I'm on my own. Thank gosh. Sort of.

In Math, the moment I enter, Rose starts tormenting me. "Hey loser! Still think your parents were murdered?" Her cronies crack up around her, and I blink back tears.

When I'm taking notes, she leans forward and whispers in my ear "Did anyone ever tell you how ugly you are? I bet your parents are happy being dead if it means being away from your ugly face."

I wipe away tears and try to ignore her. No such luck. Throughout Math, Rose whispers in my ear awful comments about me that no one should ever have to hear out loud. I'm about to break down and cry in front of the whole class when the bell rings and I'm safe.

I'm walking towards History when I decide I should apologize to Jack. He's been nothing but nice to me, and I've been horrible. I won't tell him anything, but I can apologize. Plus, I could really use a friend right now. It's not like I'm not friends with the rest of his group, but I haven't really connected to anyone. No one but him, that is.

Punzie is nice, but it's the same thing. She was there for a bit, then went back to her own life. Anna has her own problems to deal with, plus we already came clean. Sort of. At least she's speaking to me again. My Aunt and Uncle are always there to talk, but seeing them just makes me feel bad. Jack's the only person I can hang out with now. I can avoid talking about my feelings if I try.

When I see the giant crowd circling an area of locker, I stop. What the heck is going on here? Are some kids in a fight or something? I push my way to the front, then freeze in my tracks.

Jack Frost is kissing Rose Briar.


	6. Chapter 6

My Home

A Jelsa Fanfiction

OK, not gonna lie, I enjoyed leaving it off like that to torture you guys. But don't worry, since I got that chapter done early I will treat you guys to another. I might even be able to update a bit more today! You. Are. Welcome.

Chapter 6

Apology erased.

It feels like my heart is being wrenched out of my body. Then being broken in two. Then being stomped on and thrown in the garbage. My eyes fill with tears. Don't cry, don't cry.

Jack pulls away from Rose, looking angry. Then he sees me. Now he looks scared and sad. I look away, not wanting to meet his eyes. I need to get out of here.

I run through the crowd, and run into that classroom I ran into last time. I curl up into a ball and sob. I sob because of my parents, because of my social awkwardness, because of all the threats I received, because of all the pain and suffering I've cause, because of my loneliness and most of all because I will never be ok. I will never be alright again, not after everything that has happened here in Burgess. I want to rewind to when I first got here. I want to be genuine, and real. I don't want to be fake anymore.

When the door to the classroom opens, I know who it is, and I scoot away. Jack sits down next to me. "I'm so sorry." He says. "She kissed me first. I didn't want to. I hate her. So much."

I don't reply, just keep sobbing into my knees.

"Elsa, look at me." I pull my head up. "I would never hurt you. Ever."

I go back to crying. Jack scoots closer to me and I look into his eyes. "Jack?" I ask through tears. He cocks his head to the left. I've always loved the way he did that. "I'm not ok." I whisper, and break into sobs.

Jack pulls me to his chest, and I sob into the crook of his neck. I seem to fit perfectly there, even when I'm sitting.

When all I have left are little panting breaths, I come clean. I tell him all about my parent's death, about how I saw two guys in black running into the trees before I started smelling smoke. I tell him about the nightmares, and the threats Rose has been giving to me. I tell him about the video, and what happened with Pitch, and all the mean things Rose has been telling me, and why I pushed him away all those times. I do all this, stopping to cry multiple times. Jack doesn't interrupt, just listens like a good friend, comforting me when I need it.

When I'm finally done, Jack doesn't say anything for a minute. Then he speaks. "I'm so, so sorry." He says.

I'm not crying anymore, and I look at him. "Why are you doing this for me?" I ask. "You could have easily just ignored me. It isn't that hard."

Jack takes a deep breath, then stands up, pulling me with him. We stand in silence for a minute, then Jack cups my face with his hands. "Because I care about you, and... I love you."

My breath catches and my heart beats crazy fast. My eyes widen, and butterflies erupt in my stomach. I close my eyes and turn into his left hand for a moment. Then I open my eyes and look back at him. "I love you too."

Jack smiles, and we both know what comes next. He pulls me towards him gently, and our lips meet. My eyes close and I'm surprised at how soft and cool his lips are. They taste a teeny bit like mint, and its heavenly. I tangle my hands in his silvery white hair, and I can feel his pulse quickening against me. I smile, still kissing him. The kiss is soft, and sweet. Its full of unspoken promises, promises to love and to care. I know he will not break them. I won't either. It's now extremely clear that this is the boy I was meant to be with.

"Does this mean we're good?" He asks against my lips, and I smile again.

"Yes."  
~

When we finally get back into the hallway, holding hands, we've missed our classes and it's time for lunch. We walk down the hall, and kids give us looks. It feels good to be confident again.

Then we pass by Rose. "Sorry Rose," I say with a grin. "Look's like Jack's taken."

We walk off, me wearing a huge smile on my face. It feels like I just got a do over with the school.

During lunch, I get more connected with the people at my table. They seem relieved I'm ready to open up to them, and we spend the whole lunchtime laughing and joking like we all knew each other forever. I even let Tooth examine my teeth-she wants to be a dentist when she's older.

On the way home, instead of lagging behind or shoving ahead, I stay and chat with Anna and Punzie. Anna seems thrilled that I'm finally opening up, and when I tell her about Jack and I, she squeals with excitement.

"I told you!" She says, and hugs me. I hug her back and we continue walking home.

When Uncle Mark asks me how may day was, I give him a dazzling smile. "It was great. How was yours?"

I don't go upstairs after that. I stay downstairs and Anna, Punzie and I watch a couple episodes of "Teen Wolf" before Aunt Rose and Uncle Mark order pizza. We then watch a bunch of movies and eat pizza until we're all exhausted. Only then do I go upstairs.

I might actually be looking forward to tomorrow.

NOT OVER YET! WE'RE DEFININETLY NOT THERE YET! KEEP LOOKING FORWARD TO UPDATES!


	7. Chapter 7

My Home

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Elsa finally opened up! Time to show everyone she's boss! Whoop Whoop! Alright, let's get this show on the road peoples.

Chapter 7

My alarm clock wakes me up, and I emerge from sleep with a smile on my face. I made it past the night without any nightmares! Looks like coming clean really did help me.

I get out of bed and run to Anna's room, where a girl with extremely messed up hair sleeps. Wow... Jeez, Anna. I wouldn't be surprised if a saw a rat poking it's nose out of that nest she calls hair. Oh well.

Feeling giddy and childish, I climb on top of Anna. "WAKE UP! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH MY CLOTHES!"

Anna finally wakes up. "Elsa... pick out your clothes yourself..."

"NO! I want to show Rose who's boss. I'm not going to be pushed around anymore! You NEED to help me!" After a bit more nudging, I finally get Anna out of bed, and proceed to wake up Punzie.

When I get to her room, she is already awake and dressed, wearing a lavender sweater with blue skinny jeans and sneakers that match her sweater, and when I ask her to help me with my outfit today, her face lights up and we run to my room, giddy as five year olds. Anna is in there, hair still messed up. At least she managed to get an outfit together, wearing a red plaid shirt and black leggings with her normal chuck taylors.

"What do you think will really 'wow' them?" I ask. Punzie heads straight to my closet and starts looking at my outfits. Anna joins her, and I try to decide how I'm going to do my hair.

When I finally figure it out, Punzie and Anna are standing proudly in front of me, holding a pair of skinny jeans, a soft white sweater and my Ugg boots. I smile, and give them both hugs. "Perfect!"

I get dressed, then the three of us stand in front of my bathroom mirror. Anna manages to tame her hair and put it in her signature braids, Punzie French braids two sections of her long blonde hair, then ties them at the back, making a heart. The rest of her hair is down. I decide to keep it simple enough, and pull my hair into a high ponytail. Then I take a lone strand of hair and wrap it around the base. All set.

We put on our makeup, grab our bags and rush downstairs in a fit of giggles and beauty products. Aunt Rose and Uncle Mark chuckle at our enthusiasm, and I give them both a hug before sitting down at the table to devour Aunt Rose's pancakes.

After finishing our breakfast, the three of us give quick goodbyes and head out the door. We talk about almost everything under the sun, touching base on Jack more than just a few times. The thought of him now makes my head spin, and I'm so thankful for all his help.

At school, we turn quite a few heads. I hug Anna goodbye, and Punzie as well before heading to my locker.

I meet Jack there, and he kisses my cheek. "Morning Snowflake!" He says cheerfully, and I grin.

"Snowflake?" I ask.

"Your new nickname. I have to have at least one endearment for my girlfriend." My heart speeds up at the word "girlfriend" and I smile.

"I guess you do. I think now I will call you Frostbite."

"Naming me after an ailment. It warms my heart to know you think of me as such." He says sarcastically, and I pretend to bop him on the head with one of my books. Then my smile drops.

"Hey, you ok?" He asks.

"I just remembered that Rose still has my book." Jack pulls me to his chest in a hug, and kisses the top of my head. We had agreed to take it slow, and not become one of those couples who makes out every single waking moment of their very existence.

"Don't worry, we'll get it back. I promise."

I nod, and pick up the rest of my books and homework. The two of us head to History, hands interlocked, and we joke a bit about Pitch's failure and Rose's face when she saw us together.

Then it's time for math. I give Jack a hug and a quick kiss then I'm on my way.

I sit down at a desk towards the front and lay out my homework. Rose comes in minutes later, snarling. "What was that show in the hallway about, loser?" She asks.

"What? Mad that I'm dating Jack and you aren't?"

"Mark my words Elsa, I _will_ make your puny little existence miserable. Don't you dare doubt that."

I tap my chin, mocking confusion. "Hmm, you know what's funny? I think for you to actually succeed in that, I'd have to actually care." I flash her a dazzling smile, and she snarls and stomps away. Score one for Elsa!

When I tell everyone about my accomplishment in Math during lunch, they cheer for me.

"Great job lass! I knew ya could stand up to that she-devil!" Merida says.

"So, how are you going to get the book back?" Hiccup asks. When Jack and I came into lunch yesterday, I told them everything I told Jack. We are all now on the same page. They took it great, supporting me and comforting me. I guess that's why I'm now so comfortable around them.

"I don't know yet. I could tell the principal, but I would need proof."

"Well, do you think she still has it at school?" Tooth asks, unaware of the fact that she is examining Merdia's teeth like they were the most important thing on earth.

"Its not impossible." I shrug. Jack squeezes my shoulder. I smile, and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Punzie cheers, and we laugh. The rest of lunch is filled with scheming and plotting to try and get the book back. We're hitting a wall at the moment, but we'll figure it out eventually.

After showing up Rose in Journalism, it's time for choir. I pick up my books and meet Jack in the hallway. We both have choir together. Hold my books with one arm, balancing them on my hip, and lace my fingers in Jack's.

We stop to put our stuff away, then move down the hall to the classroom. The room is buzzing with excitement; our teacher is finally going to announce the soloists!

"Settle down!" She says, and we quiet. "I know you're all excited, but we need to get through warm ups first. Start stretching and I'll catch up to you."

When we finish, we sit down and wait quietly. "The soloists are..."

Could she be any slower?

"Elsa Winters and Jack Frost!"


	8. Chapter 8

My Home

A Jelsa Fanfiction

I totally left you guys hanging, didn't I? That was my plan... ugh, wish I could do evil emoji but I can't, so imagine I'm doing the evil face emoji k? k. Onto the story!

Chapter 8

I stare at Jack, amazed and we cheer. Jack wraps me in a hug. I resist kissing him because we're in a room with a teacher. :( But, I still get to hug him, so that's good.

I look over at Rose, and grin when I see her as red as a tomato. "NO!" She shouts. "No, no, no, no, no!" She marches up to me, and gives me one hard shove. I'm not expecting it, and suddenly I'm on the ground.

"YOU!" She shouts, hovering over me. "You messed up everything! I had it all planned out. I would become Jack's girlfriend. I would sit at his table. I would get the solo and write a song. But you took that away from me! You ruined it all!"

Jack helps me up. "Rose, what's your problem! Elsa didn't do anything! And you just confessed your whole life story to the teacher!"

Rose turns around, and notices the teacher standing behind her. "You're coming with me to the principal's office. You too, Winters."

I look at Jack. "It'll be ok." He says, and gives me a quick hug before I follow Rose and the teacher out the door.  
~

When we reach the office, the teacher fills him in on what happened in choir. She leaves, leaving Rose and I sitting next to each other in chairs across from the principal's desk.

"Miss Winters." He says. I freeze up. "Can you tell me what's been going on and what you think provoked Miss Briar to push you?"

"Yes sir. It started on Monday last week, when I first got here. Rose seemed to think I had some sort of thing going on with another boy, and she was mad. So she threatened me, poured chocolate milk on my head, nearly broke my hand with a heavy textbook, posted rumors about me on Instagram, called me names and kissed my boyfriend. She also stole a book that is of great importance to me, as it the last thing I will ever have of my parents. She was jealous of me, and when she found out I had the solo, she lost it."

"Not true!" Rose cuts in. "I would NEVER hurt Elsa! She's lying!" Is she crazy!?

"Sir, I have to disagree. If you would just search her locker, you will find that the book is still there." It is a guess, but when I say it, Rose pales.

The principal stands up and nods. "Come with me ladies."  
~

Turns out I was right. The book was still in her locker. The principal hands the book to me, which I grab and hold it to my chest.

"Miss Briar," He starts. "For bullying and tormenting another student, not to mention breaking school rules, you have been suspended. I will be calling your father to come pick you up."

"WHAT!? No!"

"And Miss Winters, congratulations on getting the solo, and you may go back to class." He leads Rose back to the office, and I return to choir, happy as a clam.

I show Jack and Punzie the book, and they smile. Jack squeezes my hand. "Told ya." He whispers. I giggle.

"We're all going out to the movies later." Punzie whispers. "You know, Flynn and I, Hiccup and Merida, Bunny and Tooth. Sandy's coming too, but he doesn't have a date. I think Anna's coming with that Junior she told us about. I think his name is Kristoff?" She seems a little shy about this part. "Do you want to come with Jack?"

I smile, and hug her. "Of course."  
~

"I'm just gonna go with this." I say as I hold up a black tank top with blue flowers, a black skirt and white cardigan. Punzie and Anna nod their approval, and I change into it.

"How about this?" Anna asks, and holds up black skinny jeans, a green-ish jean jacket and white top. I nod, and she happily puts on the outfit.

"Ta-da!" Punzie says, and she spins around to show us the black lace tank top and lavender skinny jeans she's currently wearing. I clap, ands she laughs. "Come on, we need to do our hair!"

"I cannot believe we are getting this dressed up for a movie". I say, giggling as we squish into my bathroom.

"We gotta impress the boys!" Anna says.

"You have a point". I grin.

Punzie puts her hair in a waterfall braid, Anna curls hers and keeps it down and I take two sections of my hair at the front and knot them in the back. I leave the rest of it down.

We grab our bags and say goodbye before we get into Uncle Mark's car. Punzie sits down at the wheel-she's now eighteen so she officially has her license- and I sit next to her. Anna sits in the bag, feigning frustration.

I turn on the radio and sing as Punzie drives to the theater to where everyone else is waiting for us.

When we get there, Jack, Hiccup, Sandy, Kristoff, Flynn and Bunny have already bought the tickets, and the Merida and Tooth are saving our place at the concession stand. I greet Jack with a kiss and we walk hand in hand to the stand.

I order a large popcorn with butter, and Jack makes me swear that I'll share it with him. I giggle and nod, and the eleven of us move to theater 4, where the movie "Minions" is playing. A little childish, but still a really cute movie.

By the end of the movie I'm fangirling out, and Jack grins at me and kisses the top of my head. I shift a little, and we start kissing for a bit while the credits roll. Then I hear Punzie clear her throat, and I sit up straight. Oopsie...

We part ways at the exit, and I kiss Jack goodbye. Anna puts her hand on my arm and starts pulling me. "Come on, Lovebird, you're going to see him tomorrow!"

I grin, and the three of us enjoy the ride home. When we get there, we go into my room and change into our PJ's. We're having a sleepover in our own house.

"I had a good time tonight, girls." I say as I lie in bed.

"Me too." Punzie and Anna say at the same time. This causes us to erupt in giggles, but we eventually quiet down.

"Goodnight guys." I say.

"Goodnight Elsa."


	9. Chapter 9

My Home

A Jelsa Fanfiction

First, to answer the pretty messed up comments I got from a guest. I got a nice comment from another guest, but someone else's comments need to be answered. Guest, how the heck do you know if someone would laugh about that? Some people laugh at really messed up things. I know. And second, if you think my Fanfiction is dumb, then why don't you just go read something else? I put my heart and soul into this thing, and I don't need you to come and tell me my stuff is crap. I can judge it for myself, thank you. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all.

Ok, I'm glad I got that off my chest. So I got a review from KAMIKAKES saying I should do "As Long As You're Mine, from Wicked so I listened to it and fell in love with it. So that's the solo. Just a heads up lol.

Chapter 9

A few months after Rose was suspended and Jack and I got the solos, its time for the winter concert. Punzie, Anna and I are currently in Punzie's room, trying to find me an outfit. We're throwing outfit after outfit onto the floor, unable to find the perfect one.

Punzie and Anna are already dressed, Punzie wearing a white tank top and black ruffle skirt, and Anna wearing a white lace dress with black leggings.

"AH-HA!" Punzie shouts, and holds up a floor length, short sleeved, black dress with a white cardigan. There is a velvet ribbon tied just below the bodice, and everything above that is decorated in swirly designs.

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" I say, and put it on. I twirl a bit, and Anna claps her hands.

"Perfect!" She says, and we all move to the bathroom. We need to do hair and makeup.

I put my hair up in a French twist, and put on purple eyeshadow and darkish lipstick. I put on a little bit of blush, and I'm all set. My foundation is layered, my makeup is done, my hair looks good and I'm wearing an awesome dress.

Punzie puts her hair in a fishtail braid, and puts on purple eyeshadow with pink lipstick. Anna has on green eyebrow and red lipstick, and her hair is in a messy bun at the nape of her neck. They both look beautiful.

"Lets go sing our hearts out girls!" I cheer, and we romp downstairs. Aunt Rose and Uncle Mark will not stop taking pictures, and eventually we have to yank the cameras out of their hands and remind them that we're going to be late.

We decide to walk, breathing in the cool winter air. It's snowing, and I laugh as Anna tries to catch a few flakes on her tongue.

The school is packed. Uncle Mark and Aunt Rose go to the auditorium while we head backstage to find our teacher and classmates. Once we check in with her, I go look for Jack while Anna and Punzie trail behind me.

I finally see him talking to Sebastian, a red haired boy who has a knack for conducting and bossing people around. I wait until he stops talking, and as if on cue, he turns around and sees me. His face lights up, and he walks towards me.

"Elsa!" His eyes widen when he gets a better look at me. "Wow, you look amazing!" He kisses me softly on the lips, and my heart flutters. I blush.

"Thank you. You look really nice too." Jack is wearing black pants and a white dress shirt, along with a bright teal tie. His hair is still crazy, but it does look like someone at least _tried_ to tame it.

"Thanks. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." We're going to be last. We need to make sure we close the concert with a bang. Best for last, right? Hopefully.

"Hey, it'll be fine." He says. He must have noticed the worried look on my face. "You have an amazing voice and I'll be right there beside you. If you need me, I'm there for you." He pulls me to his chest in a hug, and kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you." I whisper into his shirt. Jack is always there when I need him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He brings my face up and kisses me, and we stay like that for a minute. Then we're interrupted by the teacher rounding us up. The concert is starting.

We get in our lines, and finally it is time. Jack, luckily, is placed right next to me. He laces his fingers between mine, and I feel a bit better.

We walk out, and there is applause. The teacher comes out to announce us.

"Welcome, to the tenth annual Burgess High Winter Performance. We have worked very hard on all the songs sung for you tonight, and I cannot express how proud I am of these students. Enjoy!"

And we sing.

After we finish our six group songs, it's finally time for us to do our solo. Jack squeezes my hand and we walk down from the risers and up to the front of the stage as the teacher announces us.

"And finally, we have Jackson Frost and Elsa Winters performing As Long As You're Mine from Wicked!"

The music starts, and I pick up the microphone with my other hand. I start to sing.

"Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine".

Jack takes the Mic and sings his part.

"Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell".

I move closer to him and we sing together.

"Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time".

Jack sings his other part.

"Say there's no future  
For us as a pair".

We sing together again.

"And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine".

Jack studies me, and speaks. "What is it?" He asks, saying what we rehearsed.

I stare back. "It's just... for the first time, I feel ... wicked". The wicked part is whispered, and when the final note rings out, the crowd cheers like crazy. I'm beaming at Jack. We did it!

Jack and I take a bow, and move backstage with all the other choir members. Once we are not facing a ton of people, I squeal, and kiss Jack. My hands wrap in his hair, and he holds me tight.

Anna and Punzie run up to us, ruining the moment. "You guys were amazing!" Punzie says, and I pull away from Jack. Anna tackles me in a hug.

"You killed it out there sis! You were amazing!"

"Thank you guys! I had a lot of fun!" I manage to get Anna off, and I hug Punzie. At least she doesn't try and break my ribs.

At the reception, all my friends from lunch as well as Anna's friend- probably soon to be boyfriend- Kristoff congratulate me and Jack with a hug. We spend the rest of the night talking, laughing and joking. We just enjoy each other's company, talking about everything under the sun.

I sigh, and look at my friends. My head is on Jack's shoulder, and his hand is entwined with mine. It's a pretty crazy story, how I moved to Burgess and struggled to adjust. My ride was bumpy, I won't deny that, but I had friends and a boyfriend to pull me through it, no matter how hard things got.

Funny, I used to think that Arendelle was my home, and then Burgess once I moved. But I was wrong. My friends? They're the ones who make me feel grounded, firm. Confident.

They have become My Home.

The End.


	10. Chapter 10

My Home

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hello all! As a wrap up, you know I always like to do some fun stuff just because I can. To those actually reading this, I thank you for sticking with My Home to the very end. So enjoy this last deleted scene!

Deleted scene: Defying Gravity and Letting it Go.

I'm sitting with Anna on the bed in my room, talking about what happened in choir today. She's laughing about Rose's suspension, and I laugh a bit with her.

"So, you're done being pushed around?" Anna asks. I nod.

Wait a second.

"I just got an idea!" I say, and run over to my phone. I get on YouTube and select a song.

"What are you doing?" Anna asks.

"Well, if I'm done being pushed around, why don't I prove it? In song?" Anna looks at the song selected, and grins.

"You be Elphaba, I be Glinda?" Anna asks with a grin. I nod, and press play.

GLINDA/ANNA  
(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!

ELPHABA/ME  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition

BOTH  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now

GLINDA/ANNA  
(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:

ELPHABA/ME  
(spoken) I know:  
(sung) But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

GLINDA/ANNA  
Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:

ELPHABA/ME  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together.

(sung) Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em

GLINDA/ANNA  
If we work in tandem:

BOTH  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

ELPHABA/ME  
They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming?

GLINDA/ANNA  
I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

ELPHABA/ME  
(spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss

BOTH  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

ELPHABA/ME

So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

GLINDA/ANNA  
I hope you're happy!

CITIZENS OF OZ (Not us)  
Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!

ELPHABA/ME  
:Bring me down!

CITIZENS OF OZ  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her

ELPHABA/ME  
Ahhh!

CITIZENS OF OZ  
Down!

Anna and I collapse on the bed in giggles. "That was fun!" Anna says.

"I know! We haven't sung that song since we were kids!" Anna and I were obsessed with Wicked. I was usually Elphaba, while Anna was Glinda. We would sing all the songs, and Defying Gravity was our favorite. We would sometimes put on show for our neighbors.

"I remember!" I say, and we hug.

Anna turns to me. "I know another song we could play..."

She grabs my phone and types in a song. I wait patiently.

"Ever think of just... letting it all go?" Anna asks with a grin. I smile.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on...

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway."

Let it go was another song we would sing non stop as kids. It should bring back painful memories, but it doesn't. It makes me feel good.

There is a knock on my door. "Girls?" Uncle Mark asks. "It's time for dinner! What are you doing in there?"

"Oh, just Defying Gravity and Letting it Go!" We say at the exact same time. We look at each other, and burst out laughing.

Today was a good day.

And it's done. But... before I forget, I need to give some special thank yous to a few extremely wonderful people!

First of all, thank you x10000000 to joyfuljellybean for all your reviews and kind words for not just this story but another one of my stories as well! You kept me going, and it really warmed my heart to see your comments! So thank you again! :)

Second, thank you x1000000 to KAMIKAKES for your comments as well! Thank you also for the suggestion for the song, I would never have thought of it! And now I really wanna see Wicked! I'll have to ask my mom sometime. I put in Defying Gravity cuz I thought it would be fun, and I was hooked after I randomly listened to it after As Long As You're Mine. So, thank you so much again! :)

Thank you to OoPoPcAnDy for your kind words! Made me feel super duper good inside! :)

Thanks to Bleep Bloop1 for commenting on not just this story, but my other stories as well! :)

Thank you Jack Bishop for your kind words! :)

Thanks jelsalover1231 for your words of kindness! :)

Thank you hannahan16 for commenting on this and my other stories! :)

And, Thank you all those Guests who enjoyed my story, with the exception of that other guest who thought this was Crap. There are no thank yous for him. ANYWAY, thank you thank you thank you!

I know that's a lot, but I had to recognise all of you! You guys really kept me going and made this probably my most popular book yet! I can't wait for what's coming next, and I hope to see you guys soon!

This is Jelsalover3, signing off saying JELSA FOR LIFE!

Jelsalover3, out. ;)


End file.
